


Perfect Canvas

by itallstartedwithharry



Series: StarKlaine Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes home from a long day and enjoys the perfect evening with his boyfriend. And his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot bunny that just wouldn't go away - it's a new dynamic I'm playing around with. This will likely be a verse I come back to when the inspiration strikes again :)

Kurt gave a sigh of relief as he came into the apartment, a day’s worth of stress and expectations easing up with the familiarity and safety of home. He placed his shoulder bag by the door and hung up his coat, a quiet murmuring cluing him in to the apartment’s inhabitants. 

“Hey baby!” He heard Blaine call out as he made a quick detour to put the bag of groceries on the counter. 

Rounding the corner, Kurt smiled at his two favorite men lounging in the living room. Blaine was sitting in his favorite corner of the couch with a beer in hand and feet up on the coffee table, the TV playing some generic show in the backroom. 

“Hey B,” Kurt dropped a kiss onto his boyfriend’s forehead, massaging his shoulders for a moment. “How was your day?” 

“Nothing too exciting,”  Blaine mused, mood lifted as always from Kurt’s presence. “A couple students had papers that were cringe-worthy so they scheduled extra help on Wednesday and Thursday.” 

“Well they’re lucky they have Professor Anderson to help them out,” Kurt swung around to sit beside him, draping his legs over Blaine’s.

“You always were a fan of that kink.” Elliott’s voice was sultry and piercing.

It was different every time; the connection, the dynamic, the interaction.

“Master,”  Kurt nodded demurely, bowing his chin and letting his eyes flit up to Elliott’s expression. Today he was relaxed but with eyes gleaming in a way that meant he had a scene planned that he was particularly excited about.

“I’ll be in the playroom; do we know what we’re doing for dinner?” Elliott transitioned seamlessly from Master to...whatever he was to Blaine. They hadn’t settled on a definition.

“I grabbed one of those rotisserie chickens from the store,” Kurt offered when Blaine shrugged lazily.

“That sounds great!”  Blaine said, “just give me a heads up when and I’ll heat up a couple quick sides.”

With that decided Elliott rose, rolling his shoulders down his back and heading towards the hallway, pausing to stroke Kurt’s cheek. “Ask before you come in, it’ll be shorter than our average.”

Shivering and giving him a nod, he watched with Blaine as Elliott went down the hallway that led to the three bedrooms. When he turned the corner Kurt sighed and turned to lean into his boyfriend’s side, Blaine’s arms automatically wrapping around him.

“Thanks for helping with dinner, I’m glad you had a good day.” Kurt snuggled closer. “Do you know what’s in store for me?”

Blaine laughed under his breath. “I asked him to take pictures,” he murmured, “I’ll say that.” Hands that had encircled Kurt’s waist made a not-so-platonic move to his inner thighs.

With a happy groan, Kurt couldn’t help thrusting his hips forward to encourage the movement. “Did-ah-Elliott suggest this particular activity?” Kurt asked distractedly as Blaine outright began to palm his cock.

He didn’t answer at first, nibbling on Kurt’s neck. “Nuh uh,” he hooked his chin over Kurt’s shoulder. “Just us baby, wanna make you come just like this.” 

“Mmmm, ‘kay.” Kurt wrapped his arm around to rest on Blaine’s neck, pulling him down for a messy kiss as they thrusted and rubbed their way to climax; Kurt with a satisfied moan and Blaine with a high-pitched cry. 

Laughing, Kurt turned over in Blaine’s arms, planting kisses on his face as they came down from their mutual high. After several minutes of afterglow, Blaine began to shift uncomfortably.

“I’m going to go clean up, want me to take care of you real quick before you go to Elliott?”

Kurt grunted with annoyance but rolled off his boyfriend to stand up and shed his layers. He folded his vest and shirt and was pulling his undershirt over his head when he felt gentle hands peel off his jeans and sticky briefs. He let out a breath as his soft dick was oh so carefully washed of sticky come by Blaine’s warm mouth taking one slow pass over his shaft, cockhead, and balls.

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt whined, tossing his undershirt on the pile.

“I don’t think that’s in the cards tonight,” Blaine winked, “but you never know. Have fun!” Humming to himself, Blaine walked in the direction of the master bathroom. 

He didn’t always distance himself before a scene, but today Kurt was grateful for it.  Now naked, he made sure to toss his briefs and jeans in the hamper to wash later before kneeling in front of the playroom door.

Every day, every night, and every scene was different; balancing three people’s lives made sure of that. Tonight though, he paused only a moment, giving himself 5 deep breaths before knocking on the door.

“May I come in, Master?”

“Yes,” came the response after 30 seconds. 

Kurt rose to open the door and enter the familiar room, letting out a soft gasp at the sight before him.

A soft glow lit the surroundings, but Kurt only realized the meaning behind that ambiance after taking in Elliott. Transformed from the figure lounging by the TV, he was now drawn tall as if every breath gifted him with more strength and confidence. He was clad only in tight black pants, diamond studs in each ear, and glittering eyeliner that sparkled in the light of the candles.

_ Candles. _

Kurt surprised himself by whimpering quietly, though whether it was from excitement, fear, or a combination of both he did not know.

With a chuckle Elliott gestured to the bed with his chin. “Bed. Spread your arms and legs, let me take a good look at you.”

Kurt hurried to obey, feeling the desire to get hard despite having just come. He let himself sink into the mattress as Elliott looped and knotted rope around each hand and foot until he was bound to the four bedposts. He tugged at each, huffing in satisfaction at the lack of any slack. Once the bonds were complete Elliott stepped away, and one of the most challenging and rewarding parts of every scene began. 

Elliott stood at the foot of the bed, taking his time to catalogue every inch of Kurt's body that was on display. His expression was usually key for Kurt to guess the tone of the scene; it could be disappointment, pity, mocking, indifferent, joyful, appreciation, or possessive, to name a few. Tonight he was contemplative, as if he was an artist and Kurt his canvas.

“Such beautiful skin,” Elliott murmured, and Kurt felt himself flush in appreciation. “And even better when you blush.”

This point in the scene was when Kurt settled into his submission, whether dropping like a rock into subspace or struggling against Elliott’s control - either naturally or purposely to earn punishment. Tonight he fell somewhere in between, but Kurt definitely wanted to be good. He flexed his hands and feet in their bondage, turning his face to the side shyly.

Kurt jumped slightly when he felt Elliott’s warm hands run over his body, smoothing muscles and stroking his sides in what felt like worship. He sighed happily under the attention of his Master, humming with pleasure when Elliott’s thumbs rubbed feather-light circles over his nipples. With a quick but harsh pinch he released them all too soon, and Kurt’s body twitched from the stimulation.

“Thank you, Master,” Kurt offered, breath hitching as Elliott cupped his cock and balls in a careless grip so different from the prior massage.

“Look at your happy little cock,” Elliott cooed with more than a hint of playful shaming. “All blushed and satisfied from an orgasm. Is that right?”

“Yes Master.” Kurt bit his lip as Elliott pulled up his balls to stare below. Somehow no matter how much sexual experience he had, it always filled him with discomfort when such an intimate part of him was exposed. But the struggle to power through the shame only deepened his headspace. He tried to hide his face under his bicep as Elliott let his cock and balls flop back onto the bed, but found his face grasped in a firm grip. 

“Eyes to me,” Elliott ordered firmly. “There will be no hiding tonight, understand?” He smirked as Kurt attempted to nod despite the tight grip on his jaw. “And I don’t want to hear any talking from you.” He patted Kurt on the cheek condescendingly. “Sounds are okay though, you know how much I love to hear you moan.”

Kurt opened his mouth for an automatic response but at a warning glance from Elliott he blinked slowly and touched his chin to his chest, the closest he could get to a formal nod.

Some nights Elliott would warm him up until he was helplessly begging, other times the scene never went past the warmup (whether because something interrupted them or Elliott decided to be particularly cruel); but tonight he seemed eager to begin. 

Kurt was left to stare at the ceiling, trying to ignore the sounds of Elliott rummaging across the room. He knew that struggling to look around would earn him a reprimand, and it was far too early in the evening for disobedience. He focused his energy on attempting to calm his body, but his heart began to race at the sound of a match being lit. 

“I’m going to paint you all over,” Elliott intoned while still out of Kurt’s vision. “You’re going to look so beautiful for me.” His steps announced his approach before Kurt saw the anticipation in his Master’s eyes as Elliott loomed over him, hands held aloft. 

Kurt’s eyes darted between the two candles, one a tall red and the other a short deep purple, each with trails of smoke from a just-extinguished flame. He wasn’t afraid - spots of wax on Elliott’s forearm showed he had tested the candles - but the rush of adrenaline made his breath come in short pants.

Elliott twitched a wrist, chuckling when Kurt flinched and let out a gasp, his anticipation getting the better of him. He couldn’t help but tense up, despite knowing that nothing but his safeword would prevent his Dom hurting him where and when he pleased. And Kurt had no intention of using his safeword.

“Purple first, I think,” Elliott mused. He lowered the candle slowly, smile growing as Kurt instinctively pulled on his bonds. 

He watched the dark, burning liquid drip onto his already sensitive right nipple, and Kurt cried out at the sharp shooting pain. He forced his eyes open just in time to see the candle tipping over again. Two more drops fell near the first and he gasped, feeling the liquid harden.

“Amazing,” Elliott whispered, and Kurt smiled despite himself as the red candle was lowered closer and closer to his chest. 

He trembled, knowing that each inch closer meant an even hotter wax temperature. 

“This one’s going to hurt.” Elliott murmured before allowing a stream of scorching liquid to paint a line from the delicate skin beneath Kurt’s outstretched arm to his hip. 

“Ahhh!” Kurt tried to jerk away but Elliott simply moved the candle with him, flicking the vestiges of wax to form a pattern of hot drops on his chest. Kurt felt tears on his face before his realized he was crying, his body twitching as the last of the wax hardened.

“Good job,” Elliott praised, setting aside the two candles. He pulled at the skin around the wax, humming in interest when Kurt flinched. “Sensitive?”

“Yes, Master,” Kurt whispered before realizing his mistake, eyes widening in horror.

Instantly Elliott’s eyes narrowed, though there was a gleam that suggested he had been hoping for a slip. Without asking or warning he leaned over the table and came back holding a silk blindfold, which Kurt dutifully lifted his head to receive.

There was a stretch of silence as he stared into the dark, and Kurt pressed his lips together to avoid apologizing. He strained his ears but Elliott offered no clue as to his next move.

Suddenly a line of heat blossomed on his stomach, and he yelped in surprise. It was clear his punishment was the loss of his ability to predict when the pain would come. 

“I’m disappointed.” Elliott’s voice was flat, making Kurt cringe in shame. “You’re denying me seeing my submissive’s eyes for two minutes while you think about the challenge of obeying a simple request.”

Kurt nodded hastily, letting out a low moan as more wax, this one giving a slow burn, hit his inner thigh. 

“Blue would go so well with your eyes,” Elliott tsked, “it’s a shame I can’t see them.” He scoffed when Kurt let out a frustrated whine. “You brought this on yourself.”

Kurt nodded but threw his head back with a shout when hot wax splashed across his collarbone.

“Careful now,” his Master teased, “you don’t know where it’s going to land.”

There was a wait again, anticipation building, and then suddenly - “AH!” - Kurt’s foot tugged against the bedpost as wax spilled over his ankle. 

Elliott grabbed his other foot, and Kurt jumped at first before freezing when he felt a candle’s heat right next to the pad of his foot. Shaking slightly, he surrendered completely to his Master’s grip.

“Very good.”

Wax trailed from his ankle to hip, one long trail going from very warm to burning hot - Elliott must have brought the candle closer. Then suddenly Kurt was blinking furiously as the blindfold was pulled off, and he gazed desperately into his Master’s eyes. His skin itched and burned but all he cared about was pulling himself as close to Elliott as possible; to ask if he was forgiven.

Expression softening, Elliott cupped Kurt’s face. “Are you ready to look at me again?”

Kurt nodded furiously and Elliott pressed two fingers to his lips, their routine gesture for forgiveness. Kurt kissed them gratefully, relaxing back with a sigh. He kept his gaze locked on his Master as pink wax dripped painfully onto the left side of his chest.

“Ooohhh” Kurt moaned as Elliott peeled the hardly-cooled wax off, giving the tingling skin only a second of reprieve before a second wave of wax was aimed directly on his nipple. “Ohh godd-AH!” His words turned into a cry as the pain bled into the kind of pleasure that could make him soar. He moaned out loud between each drip of the candle, and was rewarded with a genuine smile from Elliott.

“There you are.” He placed the latest candle down and ran his hands over the lumps of wax covering Kurt’s body. “Let’s go higher. You can take it for me, I know you can.” He lifted a light blue candle and deliberately positioned himself over Kurt’s crotch.

It was as though Kurt’s mind and body were separate beasts. He shook his head desperately, clenching his fists even as he thrust his hips up in offering to his Master.

“My good boy,” Elliott smiled as he tipped the candle upside down.

Kurt could only watch as the pale blue wax fell in a thin stream from the candle to his helpless cock. Drops of liquid fire hit his cockhead and rolled down the sides of his shaft, leaving hardened trails as the wax cooled. No sooner had the harshest pain faded when Elliot leaned in for a second deluge. Instinctual shifting to protect himself led to another yell; he hadn’t seen his Master take the purple candle back in hand when his balls became vulnerable.

“Mmmm,” Elliott mused in false sympathy after a particularly long pour of wax. “Your balls are so beautiful.”

Kurt was crying, his breath mixing with sobs, but he nodded as his head lolled from side to side.

“Just missing one last bit, I think.”

The words didn’t register until Kurt realized Elliott was working to undo the knots on one of his ankles. He let out a sound of discontent, not ready to let the scene go.

“Shhh, trust me,” Elliott smoothed his hands over Kurt’s calves before undoing the other ankle and hitching up his legs. Kurt took the hint and braced his weight so that the ropes Elliott secured from behind his knees to the headboard weren’t too much of a shock. The position wasn’t comfortable but it was bearable.

“Green, I think, to finish off.”

With his knees and hips up high Kurt’s view of Elliott was blocked, but there was no mistaking what his target was going to be. His senses were elevated in the high of his headspace, and he groaned with each exhale, dreading and anticipating in equal measure. 

The burning wax hit his ass and Kurt cried out, fresh tears spilling over his cheeks. A splash on the opposite cheek and he let out a high-pitched moan. Over and over he felt the flash of heat, letting out one continuous cry until his entire ass and upper thighs were coated in wax. It wasn’t until he felt his Master’s hands on his face that he realized the pouring of wax had ceased.

“You can speak now, pet,” Elliott said softly.

With difficulty Kurt focused his gaze on Elliott and smiled at the pride he saw in his face before closing his eyes again to drift in the haze of his high. Ironically, now that he had permission to speak no words were needed. Instead Kurt hummed his pleasure, breathing deeply and catching hints of sulfur and smoke from used matches.

Snaps from a phone camera brought even more warmth to Kurt’s face, but he found himself relaxing even further into his bondage of rope and wax. He arched his neck and spread his limbs, embracing the glow of pride from pleasing his Master. He wanted to look good for both Elliott and Blaine.

“Good job baby, good job.”

Gentle hands released his knees one by one, each wrist was unwrapped, and rope marks were massaged. Kurt sighed happily at Elliott’s ministrations, mounds of wax cracking as he stretched stiff joints. 

“Come with me, pet, that’s right.” Elliott supported most of his weight, leading Kurt to the en-suite bathroom and onto the shower seat. 

Kurt whined as the stream of warm water hit his body, head lolling to the side. He felt Elliott pour cooling streams of shower gel across his chest, and he smiled at the calming vanilla scent. The steam built up in the room and Kurt basked in Elliott’s soothing voice as he was brought back down. Softened wax was peeled off bit by bit, serving to guide him gently out of the scene. He hissed at sensitive skin or the sharp twinge of hair pulled out with the wax, but when Elliott finally shut off the water Kurt felt nothing but peace and accomplishment.

“Blaine should be ready soon, think you’re ready to relax on the couch before dinner?” Elliott kept at least one hand on him, knowing how crucial physical contact was for Kurt post-scene. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Kurt murmured happily. He hummed as Elliott rubbed lotion over his body, giggling as he spent a few moments longer on his ass than necessary. The giggle turned into a full-blown laugh when Elliott swept him off his feet, and he snuggled into his Dom’s chest as he was carried out of the playroom. 

Blaine gave an “aww” from the kitchen at the sight of the two entering the living room. Elliott responded with a laugh as he lay Kurt down carefully on the couch, smoothing his hair. Kurt smiled and relaxed into the cushions as dinner prep went on in the background. Their lives might be chaotic and complicated, but at the end of the day the three of them were perfectly symbiotic. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care with wax play folks!! Do your research before attempting at home ;)


End file.
